Kagomes New Future
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Well kagomes life has changed since she said i love you in the story Kagomes COnfusion But how has it changed and will it keep on changeing....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters I do how ever own this fan fiction….

Kagomes new future

Note to reader: This is kind of a continuation to kagomes confusion so if you have not read that than you will have no idea what so ever of what this story meens I do still have the story posted so please read and than come back and read this one….

Chapter One:

It had been a week since kagome had forgotten her memories and now she knew everything it was like she had gotten them back over night.

Inuyasha and Kagome had said I love you to each other which kind of changed the way Inuyasha was twords kagome now .

" _hey Inuyasha why wont you let me return to the feudal era so I can see sango and miroku and the others?"_

Kagome wanted to go back and see everyone and get back the jewels that had been taken from them. But Inuyasha didn't think kagome was 100 healthy and ready togo back to the way things were, he was protecting her a lot and she didn't think she needed it infact the day after the I love yous were said she wanted to go on a walk well she did and fell and Inuyasha hasn't let her go on a walk since than because he thinks shes still to weak and hurt…. This brings us up to date….

-------------------------------------------_ " Inuyasha! Please move I have to go to school I might as well since im actually here in my own time"_….Inuyasha didn't want kagome to go to school and kagomes mother still had doubt that kagome was alright so her mom did presure her into going to school.** " Kagome if I have to I will carrie you back up to your room and make sure you are resting , you are not going to school so don't even try to say…"** But before he had finished kagome opened her mouth and said "_sit!"_

Inuyasha thrashed to the ground with a big thud kagomes mother came out of the kitchen just in time to distract Inuyasha and Kagome was off…. " Inuyasha dear she will be fine at school the teachers will make sure she doesn't get hurt don't worrie about it."

Next Chapter Coming Soon….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Kagomes New future

Hey kagome you have been gone for along time , is your memory back _" Thank you yuri for asking but yes it is back fully but my mom is being really good about letting me recover I still sometimes am weak from time to time"… " Hey where is amy and…" _Oh havent you heard?" I guess you havent…. They are sick with the flue actually like half of the school is so there isn't going to be any testing for three whole weeks.

" of course I come to school when I don't really have to ugh"

" _Than what are we saposte todo in school?"_

well we have been watching movies for about 3 days now and I guess that's all we will be doing.

" _Thank you yuri for filling me in on whats going…."_

Before Kagome could finish her sentence she felt a little weak and in a moments notice fainted right in front of the school. Yuri freaked out and ran and told a teacher the teacher called Kagomes mother who came and picked kagome up . Kagome was knocked out cold as in sleeping when her mom came and got her but her mom luckily brought Inuyasha more like Inuyasha brought himself and Inuyasha without any trouble picked kagome up and winked at kagomes mother and said ill put her in the car but he really just carried her all the way home . When Inuyasha got to kagomes house he put her in her bed. Kagome was asleep for many hourse and when she awoke she said

" _Oh no I fainted right out in front of school!"_

When she went to go get out of bed Inuyasha appeared from no where and said… "**Where do you think you are going!"**

Next Chapter Coming Soon….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Kagomes New Future

" _uhhhh sit!"_… Kagome could only think of that word in order to get Inuyasha to move so that she could flee past him.

" **Just wait until I get up !"…**Inuyasha said with a gruff kind of voice , but Kagome knew he just ment that he didn't want her running around in fear she could be hurt or get hurt.

" _Hey mom im going to the feudal era is my bag still in the… SIT!…."_ as Kagome was asking for her bag Inuyasha was holding it and wasn't about ready to let kagome have it to return to his time so she said what came to mind again and he was on the floor this time he said "**damnit"**

" _Ok mom ill be back soon , And im sure ill see you in a minute or two Inuyasha hahah"_ Kagome said with a smirk she didn't feel that weak only bored with what she wasn't aloud todo so she quickly ran for the boneaters well of which hadn't been in since her accident. When she finally came withen two feet of it she saw something fly over her head it was Inuyasha and he pounced right in front of her right on the wells rims.

" **If you think im going to let you go by your self that your damn stupid now come hear so I can gold you and we can jump together that way if somethings on the other side it will get me instead of you"**

Kagome nodded her head and with that they both jumped into the well

Next Chapter Coming Soon….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Inuyasha and Kagome were through the well Inuyasha grabbed kagome by the waist which he had done many time before so no-one would think it was strange or anything anyway he grabbed her by the waist and jumped up to get up the well quicker than climbing.

" Kagome! Your back… Are you feeling better?" Shippou asked in a really high but concernd voice.

" _Hi shippou, thank you for asking yes im fine…"_

" _**Pttt sure you are"**_Inuyasha said with a roll of the eyes.

" _Inuyasha Im fine please quit takeing care of me im fine im sure I am so there is nothing to worry about."… " I promise"_

" **What ever, Im still going to watch you closely"**

"Well if Inuyasha doesn't think your totally fine than im going to watch you closely to kagome"… Shippou said who now was on kagomes shoulder.

" **Runt becarful not to hurt her"**

" _Hes fine, I'm fine… So shippou where is Sango and Miroku?"_

" they are in the village Miroku is watching sango very carfuly like Inuyasha is you , Sangos still hurt but she says she isn't."

" _Ok well Im going to go see them"_

Inuyasha and Kagome and shippou all went twords the village and when they got there sango told kagome the same thing kagome had been telling Inuyasha and while the two girls were chit chatting the guys were on the other side of the hut they were In , When Inuyasha notice the girls had quit he walked over to them along with the other two.

" **We have decided that you two arent well enough yet to come with us in seach of the jewel."**

" _Inuyasha I am fine and sango said she is to , we are just a little shakey from not moving a lot because…"_ and than sango butt in " Because you two wont let us move!"

" Sango we are just worried about the ones we lo… Carefore and we don't want to see them killed" Miroku Chimed in…. " MONK GET YOUR HANDS OF OF MY"… Slap went Sango's hand and red went mirokus face.

" **Kagome you will not leave this village!"** Inuyasha said almost In a yell but kagome payed no attention to it…

" _Come on sango lets go find the jewel on our own , I don't know about you but im sick of just sitting around."_

Inuyasha and Miroku and shippou just looked at kagome like what are you talking about we have been spending our timetakeing care of you and we arent about ready to just let it go.

And than they all said it out loud….

" Kagome I can make Miroku not be in our way but you… You have to ay the word"

" _You meen?… SIT!"_

Wham went Inuyasha and wham went miroku who had just been hit by sangos weapon.

The Girls had there gear and slowly walked out the doors Inuyasha jumped up and walked behind them he wasn't going to stop them but If kagome was showing any signs of fatuge( Tiredness) He would quickly stop the walk and Miroku agreed for sango….

" _Hey sango guess what…"_ Kagome was talking to Sango In a whispery voice and Kelala- kerara or w/e was walking on the ground next to her…

" What Kagome?"…_ " Inuyasha and I told each other , I love you!"_

" Wow he actually said it!… You know what… Miroku said it to but he said it when he thought I was asleep.."

" _So did Inuyasha and than the next day I curled up with him and told him I loved him"_

" _I wonder what they are talking about"_

_Next Chapter Coming Soon…._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6: Kagomes New future

Well it just so happend that Inuyasha and Miroku were talking abuot Sango and kagome ( Saprise Saprise)...

" So she told you that she loved you?!"

**" Yeah after she curled up into my lap, But that was a few days after i told her i loved her but ithought she was asleep."**

" Did you mean it?"

**" What the hell did you think i meant yes i meant it i dont say stuff i dont mean"**

" I told sango i love her but she really didnt respond."

The girls stoped and inuyasha and miroku didnt notice inuyasha stepped on kagome and miroku on sango...

" Sorry" They both said

_" Its fine we just were tired and sango and I thought we felt something but we didnt eveyrthing is going to be fine."_

**" You fealt something?... Like pain... I think we should return and i dont mean think i mean I will force both of you."**

_" And how will you do that!"..._**" Easy"**... Without anymore words inuyasha picked up both the girls and leaped into the air and within in a few moments they were back in the village infront of Kaedeas hut.

" Hey! we didnt want to come back we have to go forward with finding the jewel and saveing my little brother." Sango wasnt happy and either was kagome but inuyasha sat them in the hut and said ...

**" If you two budge you wont be happy believe me "**

And inuyasha sat down **" Now go to sleep and rest... Now!"**

Kagome wasnt the least bit tired but she layed down and staired at the roof"_Hey inuyasha cant we at least sleep out side under the stars?"_

**" I guess so but only a few feet away from the hut and i will be right next to you incase you think your doing better and want to go off and do something humenishly stupid"**

Kagome just sighed and said okay

Next chapter coming soon...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do not own Inuyasha or any of the character I do own this fan fiction

Chapter 6: Kagomes New future

The next day after kagome and sango had been forced to rest they both asked like little children if they could go bath and Inuyasha had no problems with it but Miroku was a little perverted with his answer " Only if I can supervise" He said it with a sly face and sango said " I don't think so monk"

Sango and Miroku sank into the hot springs that were very close to the hut of wear Inuyasha and the others were.

" Hey kagome do you realize I think we are being watched"

" _Yes I do but I think we will be safe I know who it is"_

" Who is it kagome ?"

" _Kouga"_

" The wolf demon! You don't think hes watchig us do you?"

" _Yeah I think he is but don't worry about it he wouldn't do anything to hurt us I'm sure of it, But if Inuyasha finds out we are in big trouble especially if he finds out we didn't tell him."_

" That's for sure, okay well Im done are you?"

" _Yes I am here is your clothes "_

They got out of the water and got dressed behind some bushes and after kagome and sango were done they started walked twords the village…And a big swoosh of wind came.

"Yo kagome are you feeling better I heard you were in battle and that mutt fell on you."

" _Oh hello kouga , yes im fine thank you … But why are you here?"_

They were talking while walking kagome didn't think anything of it.

" Well I heard that you were hurt and I wanted to come and take care of you or make sure you are alright now, Sorry I took so long."

" _Thank you Kouga but when I was first hurt Inuyasha had taken me home but I sware im better now honest."_

" You better be or I'll…."

" **Youll what Kouga, Kagome what are you doing with that wolf demon!"**

"_Inuyasha calm down we are just talking please it was nothing"_

" I have the right to talk to my women yeah mutt now leave us alone otherwise I will kill you now and hear."

" **If it's a fight you want than it's a fight…."**

Inuyasha didn't have time to finish his sentence

" _Please you to im well but not well enough to deal with the stress of you two fighting all over please don't"_

" **fine ill stop just because I don't want kagome in pain again"**

" Same"

Next chapter coming soon… What will happen now that kouga has come to town?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: Kagomes New Future

( I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters but i do claim this fanifiction as my own creation)

Kouga stayed that night and no one really minded execept inuyasha of course who wouldnt leave kagome he didnt trust kouga...

That night: Kagome noticed Inuyasha was asleep and so were the others she didnt know where kouga was becuase he stayed outside but anyway she got up from the mat she was on and went outside to look at the stars.

When she got outside she found a nice rock to sit on about 10 or 11 feet from the hut/building.

_"_Hey Kagome, what are you doing up at this time of night?"

_" Oh hey kouga, I'm sick of resting i have been resting for ever it seems and Inuyasha is asleep so i can get away from him for a minute(__Not that i mind being with him)__she thought.")_

" are you cold?... You look like your shivering"

Kouga walked closer and sat near kagome and rapped his arms around her to warm her and it did but she did have to think( If inuyasha comes out this will be a war a even bigger one yikes)

_" I'm not that cold, but thank you."_

" anytime Kagome"

Just than kagome heard some movement in the hut and pushed Kouga off of the rock they were sitting on she actually fell with him and covered his mouth and from the building came Sango.

_" good its only sango "_ Kagome said with a sigh

" Ahh i get it you dont want mutt face to come out and get all worked up , dont worry kagome he will never take you away from me" Kouga looked really confident

"--Hey you guys what are you doing, you needed a break to ey kagome?--"

_" Yes and i was sick of just resting, let me guess you are sick of resting also?"_

"-- Yes, Miroku is watching me like a hawk and you have well Kouga and Inuyasha--"

" Hey im nothing like that mutt face i can protect Kagome dont you worry about that, well since you two are going to talk im going to go sit over there and rest myself" Kouga pointed at a tree

_" Ok"_

Sango went and sat right next to Kagome "--So how long is he going to stay?"

_" I dont know i dont mind him being here but inuyasha freaks out everytime hes around"_

The girls heard another person in the hut moveing around andthan out popped Miroku

" You two really shouldnt be out here in the cold, Inuyasha will be mad Kagome if he finds out i let you two stay out here so come on and get back inside"

_" I'm sick of being inside and resting thats all i have been doing and Inuyasha doesnt scare be besides im safe kougas right over there"_ Kagome Pointed and saw kougas ear's twitch when he heard his name even though he was asleep.

Next Chapter Comming Soon...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: 8 Kagomes New future

--" I think he heard you say his name Kagome.--"

_" Well he is a wolf demon "_

" You two really need to go back inside before inuyasha wakes up , Kagome you know he will be in a really bad mood if he finds you are no longer in there."

_" He doesnt own me! I'm not his child and besides im fine and im sick of resting my spirit is running high ever since... He... well..."_

**" And what the hell are you all doing outside!"**

--" Oh crap--" sango said as she looked at kagome and than at miroku

_" Im looking at the stars and talking to friends"_ Kagome was speaking to inuyasha yet stairing at her foot of which was kicking some dust.

**" Dont you know with the state your in any kind of demon can kill you i meen you sitting out here in the open ... GET BACK IN SIDE NOW KAGOME! before i make you!... You to sango!"**

" MUTT DONT TELL MY KAGOME WHAT TODO"

Kouga was now right next to kagome...

NExt chapter comming soon.


End file.
